Arashi Kazama
|kanji= |romaji=''Kazama Arashi'' |alias= |birthday=May 11 |age=15 (debut) |gender= Male |height= 166 cm (5'5") |weight= |hair=Black |eye=Brown |bloodtype=A |status=Alive |family=Ibuki Kazama (Mother) Hayate Kazama (Grandfather) |birthplace= , |occupation=Student |affiliation=Marvel |team(s)= |base of operations= |quirk=Tempest |registration status=Registared |ways of combat=Vanguard Karate Long Range Combat |equipment= |debut= }} |Kazama Arashi}} is a from who got into Marvel High School through official recommendations, being placed in Class Avengers of the Department of Heroic Studies as a result. He is currently training in order to become a ー specifically a within the . Appearance Arashi is an of average height, possessing an athletic build akin to a . He has round brown eyes with golden s which turn into s that runs to the edge of his es when he is utilizing his ー a referred to by his grandfather as the . He also has messy brown hair, which is styled in a spiky manner similar to Killmonger. While attending Marvel High School, Arashi is typically seen wearing a white generic T-shirt underneath a dark brown jacket with a beige hood attached to the neck. He completes this outfit by wearing a pair of black jeans and white sneakers. Arashi's Hero consists of a black one-piece suit that clings to his body, over which he wears an elaborate , created in order to improve the utilization of his . Being covered by green-colored s and , it extends downward in a manner similar to a . The chestplate ー resembling to a degree ー is green at the top, transitioning into white towards the lower areas while getting darker to the sides of the armor piece; Interestingly, there is a number "02" printed in black on the left pauldron, implying this is the second iteration of the armor. Accompanying the chestplate, Arashi wears a pair of elaborate white , extending towards the biceps which has a green edge at the elbow. He also wears a pair of black and green-colored . He ties the costume together with a green with a black-tinted and two horns that extend outwards from the nose to form a "V". He later acquires a long white scarf, which has been slightly shredded at the end ー supposedly belonging to one of his parents. Arashi_Kazama_-_Appearance.png|Arashi's civilian attire Arashi Kazama - Hero Costume.jpg|Arashi's . Arashi_Kazama_-_Workout_Attire.jpg|Arashi's training attire. Personality .]] Abilities : Overall Abilities: Enhanced Strength: Enahcned Agility: Quirk |Tenpesuto|lit. "Hurricane Area"}}: Arashi's gives him the ability of ー a common power inherited within the Kazama Family. Having been trained by his grandfather from a young age, Arashi is capable of manipulating the within the vicinity around him for various purposes. While he can unleash various types of winds ranging from simple s to strong s, Arashi displays a preference towards utilizing s such as s when it comes to ranged combat. He can manifest powerful whirlwinds which are capable of forcing back groups of s and even damage large structures to some degree. He is also capable of augmenting his combat prowess to a degree by unleashing a burst of wind from his arms and legs, enhancing the power and speed of his strikes. This works in conjunction to boost his maneuverability by allowing him to propel himself and navigate through the air. As stated by Hayashi Kazama, Arashi has a strong grasp on how to utilize his Quirk in combat scenarios. However, he doesn't seem to access all of the applications as a result of his lack of creativity. While he has been attempting to rectify this, the process is quite slow to the point where he often requires the help of his classmates to give him insight on improving Tempest. Super Moves * |Harikēn}}: * * * ** Status Equipment Battles & Events Trivia *Arashi's appearance is based on Jung Mo-Ri from '' , a Korean web comic. *Arashi's name consist of the kanji for , , and . *According to Arashi's journal, he has a crush on someone in Marvel High School. *Arashi hopes to recreate the known as the through a . *Arashi is an avid fan of and . His love of said shows influenced the design of his hero . Quotes *(To Aaron Sterling) "To be the No.1 Pro Hero is to be the Symbol of Peace among all heroes. That is my goal. My destiny. My existence." References Category:Males Category:Marvel Students Category:Heroes Category:Class Avengers Category:Kazama Family Category:Emitter Quirk Users